


New Colours

by FreeGrain



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multichaptered, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: {HIATUS}Eleanor Shellstrop lives in a world where the world is black and white until you meet that special person. However, another birthday has come and gone and she's still seeing in monochrome. However, all that comes to change in a chance of fate.{Teleanor}{Tahani x Eleanor}





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently discovered the Good Place and gosh, do I love it. So I, being the writer of f/f, have decided to bring a multichapter soulmate AU (you know I gotta). So please enjoy!

“Thirty six? Thirty six?!” 

Eleanor could feel that Chidi was getting more and more annoyed with her. She was pacing up and down their shared kitchen, ranting for almost a hour. He, being the ever patient person that he was, was still listening to her. 

“Chidi, I’m thirty six and I  _ still  _ haven’t found my soulmate!” she groaned. 

“Eleanor… I’m  _ thirty eight  _ and I haven’t found my soulmate either,” Chidi said, almost patiently. “It’s not  _ that  _ bad.” 

Eleanor collapsed onto the couch. “Yeah, but that’s you! You’re… Chidi! The quirky ethics nerd who is  _ surprisingly  _ ripped! You… you’re okay being single!” 

She raised her gaze to the ceiling and sighed. “Me on the other hand? I’m the hot one, I should have be having a great life with a sexy soulmate.” She groaned and covered her face in her hands. “Ugh, happy birthday to me…” 

“Did… did you have to call me a nerd?” Chidi frowned but it was more teasing than actual offense. “Eleanor, I’m sorry. I know this is a big thing for you and I should be more sensitive.” 

Of course Chidi had to be so nice about it. He was the nicest person she knew and for some reason, he was still trying to help her reform from the ‘old Eleanor’. His class... were boring for the most of it but she really felt as though she was learning. She was slowly being a better person. 

He was her best friend and she really was grateful for him. 

She was just tired of seeing in black and white. Life… seemed dull and empty. She heard tales of colours and what the views were like. She wanted to look into the eyes of her soulmate and gasp as the world around her suddenly seemed brighter. For their eyes to be the first taste of colour she’d ever get. 

Everyone else talked of how pretty the sun was when it set or how the trees looked when the leaves started to fall. She wanted to look at these things to an appreciate the beauty of everything around her. But without her soulmate, she was left in monochrome. 

“No, no, it’s fine,” she said, sitting back up. “I’m just overreacting. Plenty of people my age haven’t found their soulmates —I mean, Chris Hemsworth is still out there, we could be meant to be.” 

Celebrities and their soulmates were common but then again, many people in the media hadn’t found theirs yet. It was quite a hyped subject, the focus of many songs and movies. It was a joke but a girl could dream. 

Chidi tilted his head the way he did when he wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

“Here, seeing as it's your birthday, we’ll do something nice,” he decided, standing up. “Where do you want to go? Oh, I know there’s a new shrimp bar downtown; serves low quality alcohol but high quality shrimp!” 

The natural thing to do was bribe her with shrimp. Even just thinking about it made her mouth water. 

Eleanor sprang to her feet. “I see what you’re trying to do! You’re trying to distract me with the thoughts of mouthwatering shrimp! You want me to forget about my problems and just stuff my face with delicious, crunchy, ugh so good shrimp… and you know, it worked. Let’s go! 

About a hour later Eleanor sat at a table, taking a huge bite from the ‘Shrimply Impossible’ special of the day. It was a basket of every kind of shrimp they had in the place. 

“Oh my god, this is so fucking good!” she gasped. 

Chidi, who sat across from her, arched an eyebrow. He nibbled at his own shrimp dish. 

“Oh my god, this is… so  _ forking _ good?” 

Part of the “being a good person” lessons was that she wasn’t allowed to swear. There was some wishwash about negativity and trying to keep clean in both mouth and intentions. She didn’t really understand it but she did as she was told. 

“Oh hey, bud!” A voice cut through the noise of the bar, slighlty slurred but happy to see them. 

“Hi, Jason,” Chidi smiled. “And, oh, you have Janet with you.” 

Jason sat down next to them, dragging his soulmate, Janet with him. He had that dopey yet cute smile on his face and gave her a friendly wave. “Hi, Eleanor!” 

“Hi, Eleanor. I’m Janet,” said Janet, that strange smile on her face. 

“I… I know that,” Eleanor said dryly. “You’ve said that the last… sixteen times we’ve met.” She gave Jason a quick smile though she didn’t feel it. “Hi, Jason.” 

Jason was the other half of her two friends. He was… not the sharpest tool in the shed but he had a gigantic heart that made up for what his brain was lacking. He never stopped trying and she appreciated having him around. 

Janet, on the other hand, she just couldn’t figure out. She had Jason had met several months earlier and had been together ever since. Jason was smitten and it was lovely to see. 

But Janet… was strange, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but she confused her a lot. She said the oddest thing and had the weirdest yet friendly smile. She wasn’t like anyone she’d ever met before. 

“What you two doing here?” Jason asked, hooking his arm around Janet’s shoulder. “Checking out Mr. Music’s latest joint?” He chuckled and jerked his thumb at his hat. “That’s me.” 

“My name is Janet.” 

Chidi smiled. “Actually, no. It’s Eleanor’s birthday and i’m taking her out for… shrimp.” He suddenly took in the empty shrimp bowl in front of him. He looked at her in horrified shock. 

What? She ate quickly! 

“Shrimp? Nah, man, come on. My bro, Pillboi, will hook you up with something that’ll really celebrate your birthday.” Jason stood up. “Come on.” 

Chidi nervously glanced at Eleanor but she was already on her feet. Jason was an idiot but he really knew how to have fun. And maybe she needed that today. To forget another year that she spent alone and colourless. 

“Lead on, man,” she said, giving him a smile. 

Jason grinned, clapping her on the shoulder. “That’s right, homie.” 

Pillboi turned out to be the bartender. He was short and stocky with a strong moustache. Eleanor had an impulse to make fun of it but she quickly suppressed that. Chidi was rubbing off on her. 

“Ah, my bro!” Pillboi grinned, knocking knuckles with Jason. “Your latest track was dope as hell!” He squinted at them. “Who you got with you?” 

“This is my homie, Eleanor, and my other homie, Chidi.” Jason jerked his thumb at them. “They’re looking for celebrations. Fix them up with something special?” 

Pillboi’s lips quirked into a smile. “I got just the thing.” 

The next second there were two glasses set down in front of them—small shot glasses filled with strong alcohol. Eleanor was reaching for hers immediately and downed it in onw gulp. 

“Another,” she gasped, slamming the glass on the counter. 

Pillboi whistled low. “You sure know how to party, girl.” Then there was another two in front of her and she took them as well. The alcohol burned on the way down but darn, was it good. 

“Hey, Eleanor, do you want to slow down? That’s a bit much for one go.” Chidi, always the voice of reason. But also the voice of the most un-fun times. She decided to ignore him. 

“You not going to take yours?” Jason frowned. 

Chidi shook his head. “Oh, no. I’m the designated driver… as always.” 

Old habits die hard. Besides, it was her birthday! 

Jason laughed. “Don’t worry about that. Janet will drive us all back. She doesn’t drink. Like  _ anything _ . It’s super weird but it’s super dope.” 

Janet pumped her fist. “Whoop!” She settled down almost immediately. “I’m trying be more celebratory. how was that?” 

“Great, babe,” Jason kissed her gently. 

Eleanor was getting a little tired of them. They were  _ so boring _ , gosh. She needed to go have fun. She downed another shot before waving a hand. “I’m… I’m gonna dance floor…” They were definitely more blurry than they’d been earlier. “LATER!” 

“Eleanor, wait-!” Chidi tried to follow her but Jason looped an arm around his neck. 

“Come on, you really not gonna drink, bro?” 

With Chidi distracted, Eleanor slipped away from the group and towards the flashing dancefloor. She was sure the lights were coloured varing shades of whatever ‘neon colours’ were but they were all the same to her, some glowing versions of grey. 

She slid in and quickly lost herself in the rhythm. Jason’s track kicked butt and she found herself dancing in this group of tipsy ladies. They all seemed happy to have her in their circle. She grinned to herself. This was the type of things she found fun. 

But after a while, she was too dizzy to keep jumping. Saying a slurred goodbye to her new friends, she staggered back towards the bar. But Jason, Chidi, Janet and Pillboi were gone. She groaned, looking around. 

But the bar was dark and she couldn’t see any of them. Did they ditch her? 

Suddenly there was a tugging sensation in her gut. Eleanor was an experienced enough drinker to recognise the signs of throwing up. Groaning, she stumbled towards the bathroom. 

But she didn’t make it. She was halfway in the door when she felt it all coming up. The taste of shrimp was slick on the back of her throat and for the first time in her life, she regretted her adoration of sea creature. She vomitted. 

And of course, with her gracious luck, someone was coming through the door at the exact same time. She vomitted all over the woman’s gorgeous light dress. 

“Gosh!” She heard a posh British cry of surprise, mingled with disgust. “What is going on?” 

Eleanor wiped her mouth, gagging at the smell. Semi digested shrimp was  _ not  _ the nicest thing in the world. 

She raised her eyes and her heart almost stopped. She was staring at the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. 

She was tall, so much taller than Eleanor, with the body of a model. The dress hugged tight to her body, accenting her generous curves and ample bosom. She was like a goddess deciding to take human form. 

And she had the most alluring eyes of a colour she’d never seen before. 

Eleanor’s eyes widened. Her eyes were like a warm summer’s day, bright and sharp despite the shock in them. She had dark black hair that some how seemed so much brighter than the usual monochrome she saw in. Her skin was soft and supple, making her want to do nothing more than reach out and touch it. It was much darker than her own tone. 

“You.” Her accent was strong but the acusatioin was gone. All she heard was wonder. 

“What irony,” Eleanor chuckled, blinking rapidly. “My soulmate is a gorgeous skyscraper and I am  _ very  _ drunk. Haha, this is literally my greatest fantasy.” Her head started spinning. “Yet somehow, not as good as I imagined.” 

She tipped forward, vision blurring. Her soulmate caught her, seeming in a state of shock. She slowly lowered her to the ground. In the darkness of the bar, she couldn’t have seemed brighter. She was blushing that wonderful shade known as red, the same colour as her lips, the same colour as her dress. 

“You are beautiful,” Eleanor murmured and fainted. 


	2. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, sorry for the wait. Unfortunately this will be going on hiatus as I, um, have lost writing drive. I will be back but with what, I don't know. Thank you for understanding~

Her head ached like a b-... bench. Eleanor groaned. Even in this hungover state, Chidi still managed to worm his way into her life. The next thing you knew she’d be spouting nonsense about trolleys and the meaning of life.  _ What a nightmare _ . 

Trying to ignore the throbbing in the back of her skull, she forced her eyes open. Harsh sunlight hit her eyes and she would’ve ducked back under the covers if she wasn’t so entranced by its warm colour. She never dreamed the sun would be so beautiful but so painful-

“I wouldn’t stare right at it if I were you,” a voice said and slowly the curtains were drawn. 

She’d forgotten the sun could literally burn your eyes until you were blind. She blinked. She would actually die if she lost her sight the morning after she finally saw in colour. 

Oh, sheet! 

She whipped around to see whoever had closed the curtain and the ache in her skull only sharpened. “Och… so not fun… but totally worth it,” she groaned, closing her eyes again. 

“Oh, I’m  _ so _ sorry,” the same voice said sincerely. “Here, drink this.” 

Eleanor felt a glass being pressed into her hand and she took it eagerly. She sipped at it, appreciating the ease in the pain. It hadn’t vanished obviously but at least now it was bearable. 

“Whoa, thanks,” she gasped. “That hits the spot. What even was that? It’s better than any cure I’ve ever had.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” the same voice said, as she felt a dip in the bed. “Just my own homemade hangover cure. Made the recipe myself. It’s the hint of ginger that really helps it to work. My good friend, Rihanna, swear by it.” 

With the ache in her skull easing, Eleanor finally managed to open her eyes and not sear them from her skull. The room she was in was dark but devastatingly lavish. She’d never seen a fancier bed room and she’d stolen her best friend’s key card to a 7-Star hotel to use the showers. 

“Are these silk bed sheets?” she gasped, grabbing at the covers of the bed. They were the softest material she’d ever felt. 

“Oh no, dear,” the voice said. “That’s Millesimo, made of 100% Egyptian cotton. It was a gift from my good friend, Riccardo Tisci. He is  _ such  _ a thoughtful person.” 

Eleanor looked to her right to see the very gorgeous woman from last night sitting on the edge of her bed. She was dressed in a light shirt of another colour she didn’t know. But it was deep and sensual, like the ocean or a night of passion. She blushed. 

The woman’s cheek blushed what she assumed had to be the colour red. That was what Jason always said anyway. It was a gorgeous colour. 

“So… my memory’s a little foggy,” Eleanor admitted. “Did I...um, did I…?” 

“Spill your innard down my dress? If so, yes,” the woman answered, though she didn’t seemed annoyed. “Normally, I’d be quite annoyed but… I think I can make a exception for you.” 

They were soulmates, destined to be together. They both could experience the wonderful sensation that was colour together. 

“My name’s Tahani,” the beautiful woman said, almost shyly. “Tahani Al-Jamil. Tahani actually means congratulations and Al-Jamil means beautiful. So that means my name means-” 

“Congratulations, beautiful…” 

“Exactly… And you are?” 

“No. Way,” Eleanor gasped. “My soulmate is Tahani Al-Jamil?! Are you forking serious?” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Dude, you’re famous!” Eleanor cried. “You’re like, a forking Saint! The media literally won’t shut up about you! I… I usually don’t listen to that garbage but wow… you’re my soulmate?” 

Eleanor didn’t know much about Tahani but even she knew of the good she’d done in the world. 

Tahani blushed again, this time the colour creeping down her neck. It really was a sight to behold. She’d seen people blush before but in black and white, it’d never been so stunning. 

“You flatterer,” Tahani beamed. “I… I have done a few good things in my life, I will admit. And aha, I have received media acclaim for it but as you understand, I’m still an ordinary person. I… I’m like you.” 

Tahani could not have been any less like her. Tahani was kind and generous, Eleanor was rude and trying; Tahani was famous and world known for her achievements, Eleanor’s parents literally forgot about her existence; Tahani was tall and looked as though she’d been sculpted by Michelangelo if he’d been into woman, Eleanor was less… 

But she was entranced by her smile so she just nodded. 

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch you name?” 

“Oh! Oh, yes! Hi, I’m Eleanor Shellstrop,” Eleanor said. “Not famous, not anything special but… I’m trying so hey.” 

Tahani smiled brightly. “And that’s what really matters!” 

She was so pure. And 100% Eleanor’s type. She was literally the human representation of her perfect partner. No wonder they were soulmates. 

“Um, quick question, where exactly am I? And how did I get here?” 

Tahani laughed —even her laugh was perfect. “Ah about that. Em, how do I say this? You, em, passed out in that lovely little shrimp bar and didn’t seem to have anyone with you. So, naturally not wanting to leave you there, took you back home with me.”

Sometimes being a mess got you a soulmate. Ha, take that, Chidi! 

“That was very kind of you,” Eleanor smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Tahani nodded. “I could never just leave you in that quaint place. You were very vulnerable. I’d want you to be safe. And… I may have been a teensy bit biased seeing as I could suddenly this wonderful colour known as blue.” 

Blue? The supposed colour of the sky and the ocean. Not one she’d seen before. 

“Blue?” Tahani tried again, gaze soft. “It’s the colour of your eyes.” 

Eleanor had never known the colour of her eyes. “Wow… this is new…” 

Tahani nodded. “Yes, indeed. While you were asleep, I did a little research on different colours. The internet has a wonderful database. I think I know them all by now. Um, these sheets are… yellow? No, I believe the right term is orange.” 

Orange, the colour of carrots... and the fruit. The famed sunset just before it sunk behind the horizon. Not a favourite, others told her. She gazed at the sheets, eyes narrowing. 

“Hmm… strangely pretty, I think,” she admitted out loud. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Oh, um, nothing. Just thinking aloud,” she quickly covered. 

Tahani appeared to think nothing of it. 

“Do not worry,” Tahani smiled. “There is an abundance of colours in the universe. We can learn and see them… together…” Her smile was endlessly charming but coy, like she was nervous. 

Eleanor leaned forward and took her hands in her own. Her skin was soft, feeling just as she imagined. 

“That... that would be amazing, Tahani Al-Jamil. I can’t wait to rediscover the world with you.” 

Tahani’s entire face lit up. “Likewise, Eleanor Shellstrop. I… I cannot wait to live life to the fullest with you, my soulmate.” 

Eleanor smiled. Maybe this had been a good birthday after all. 


	3. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiyo, I know this is hiatus but I had this in my drafts so... enjoy! The new eps of the Good Place are making me feelsy so after my drive cleaning, I think I'll be coming back to this. Not sure how long that'll be but I will continue this!

“Here, I’ll find you an outfit,” Tahani said, peering into the closet next to the bed. 

Eleanor sat up and realised that she definitely wasn’t wearing the same clothes she’d worn last night. Her clothes were obviously too large for her which seemed to imply they were Tahani’s. Her face was getting warm. 

“Hmmm…” Tahani mused. “I will admit that I do not have clothes your size…” She peered at her. “You are a fair bit smaller in height and, um, bosom size than me.” 

Normally Eleanor would get offended about such a comment but seeing Tahani, it was a valid point. Tahani was a goddess. 

“Maybe… hmmm… this is lot more difficult than I thought,” Tahani admitted. “There’s so many new colours to choose from… fashion certainly got a little bit harder. Hmm… is this yellow, I think? It’s quite nice.” 

Tahani pulled out a sun coloured blouse. “I think you’d look nice in this, no?” 

Eleanor slid her legs off the bed and stood up. “Whoa, too fast…” Her head started spinning when she rose and she had to sit back down. 

“Are you okay, dear?” Suddenly Tahani was next to her, the glass of hungover cure back in her hand. “I want you to keep drinking this. It’ll help, I promise.” 

Her hands were soft and she rested a hand on her shoulder. Eleanor could have sat with her forever. There was something… calming about her presence. And she smelt wonderful. She continued drinking the odd ginger drink and the pain eased. Maybe she felt as though she could stand up. 

“I will leave you to get changed,” Tahani said. “In the meantime, I’ll go about getting breakfast for us?” 

“Oh god, you are so forking nice.” Eleanor placed the glass on the bedside, seeing that there even were ornately designed coasters. “I can’t let you do all that work… but do you have bagels? I’m craving a nice bagel.” 

Tahani still seemed a little confused, presumably about her saying ‘forking’ all the time. But she nodded. “Yes, I do indeed have bagels. I will go now.” 

Eleanor waved in goodbye but before Tahani left, that beautiful tall woman leaned over to press a fleeting kiss to her cheek. It was quick with minimal contact but it left both of them blushing. Tahani left without another word. 

Left alone, Eleanor slowly rose to her feet. Her aching head wasn’t as sore as it was, which was a good thing. She glanced at the outfit Tahani had lain out for her. She didn’t recognise the colours but they worked well together. 

She slid off the nightshirt and quickly changed. As Tahani had mentioned, it was oversized but in a cute way. The same way you’d wear your partner’s hoodies… which was basically what was happening here. 

Before she decided to go downstairs, her gaze fell to the window. With her headache under control, she wondered if she ought to look outside again. 

She cautiously slid them to the side, letting her eyes gradually adjust. Outside, Tahani’s garden was one of the dazzling she’d ever seen; in full colour it took away her breath. Half of the enjoyment from finding your soulmate was seeing the world with them. Both members, who’d previously seen the world without its life, were now entwined in fate. 

Eleanor stepped away from the window. 

Her phone was ringing. 

“Hello, this is Eleanor speaking, please leave a message-” she chuckled. 

“Eleanor!” Chidi’s voice was sharp with worry. “Eleanor, I’ve been trying to call you since last night! You aren’t in the apartment, Jason doesn’t know where you are. Where have you been?!” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she laughed, sitting down on the bed. “I am literally in heaven right now. And it is gorgeous…” 

“Eleanor, I’m being serious. I was really worried about you!” 

“Okay… so, um, big news. My eyes are apparently blue.” 

“Blue? What are you even talking ab-... oh… oh, are you serious? Eleanor! That’s  _ amazing _ , I’m so happy for you! What are they like?” 

Eleanor laughed sheepishly. “Her name’s Tahani which apparently means congratulations, beautiful and wow. She is so forking beautiful. And the nicest person I’ve ever met, she even puts you to shame!” 

“This is great news! How did you even meet? I take my eyes off you for one second and you’ve already fallen into her arms.” 

“Ah… um, not the most flattering story but hey, kinda threw up on her and fainted. She, being the nice person she is, didn’t want to leave me alone so she brought me back to her house.” 

There was silence on the line before she heard Chidi chuckle. “That is a very Eleanor thing to do…” 

“Well, I’m going off to have breakfast with my super hot soulmate so, catch you later!” 

Normally Chidi got annoyed with her when she just hung up on him but the second before she hit the button, she heard his sigh of amusement. The sigh he used when he was exasperated but proud of her actions. That actually warmed her heart. 

Eleanor padded across the landing, taking in the stairwell with a gasp. If she’d thought the bedroom was fancy, this landing was heaven. The ceiling arched high into a doom with a crystal chandelier hanging from it. The floor was padded with soft red carpet. 

She slid down the banister, appreciating how well curved it was. 

Eleanor knocked on the door, peeping her head in. “Hey, Tahani—oh! You actually have bagels!” She was in the room in a shot, sliding close to where her soulmate was cooking them over a stove. She was heating them like pancakes before flipping them. 

“Gosh, Eleanor, you surprised me!” Tahani flipped the half nearest to her. “But that top looks nice on you. You should keep it.” 

“Keep it? Oh no, I couldn’t!” She absolutely could but she knew she should at least pretend. 

“No, no, I insist,” Tahani said. “It suits you really well. You’ll probably wear it better than me.” 

“Me? Wear something better than you?” Eleanor gasped. “Honey, have you seen yourself? You could make a garbage bag look good.” 

“Oh, you flirt.” Tahani winked at her, though her cheeks did colour. 

Eleanor sat across from her, digging into her bagel. Somehow this gorgeous woman was also good at cooking. 

“So… I think we need to talk,” Eleanor admitted. “About a few things…” Soulmates, what that meant for them, how beautiful colour was now. How beautiful the woman across from her was. 

Tahani nodded, rising to her feet. “Of course. Here, how about we talk in the garden. It has a lovely atmosphere at this time.” 

Eleanor finished off her food and rose to follow her. “Sure thing, soulmate. Let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated ^-^


	4. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo hey, I'm here with an update. It's been a while, I know... things are very busy with me but hey! Summer's soon so I'll have more time to work on my fics :) Anyway, hope you enjoy and be sure to check out the notes at the end ^-^

“Apparently this colour is the colour green,” Tahani said, running her hand along the brightly covered bush. “Or so the charts on the internet say. It… is an abundant colour but it is one of the most breathtaking.” 

The whole garden was awash with green; the trees, the grass, the stems of flowers. It was everywhere but Eleanor couldn’t take her eyes off it. She'd never thought one colour could have been so many at the same time. Each shade marked its place in the garden, accompanied by a scattering of others. Yellows, oranges, others than she didn't yet know. It was magical. 

“It certainly is...” 

She didn't fake the awe in her voice. 

Tahani led her deeper into the garden where she found a bench underneath an arch of flowers. It was pretty and hopelessly romantic. Tahani was in every way perfect. Even if she wasn’t her soulmate, Eleanor would have been swept off her feet by now. 

Together they sat side by side. They didn't touch, that feeling a little uncomfortable. Eleanor wasn't sure how close was apropriate yet and it seemed neither did Tahani. 

“Now, um, I’m so sure how this is supposed to go…” Tahani admitted. “Very few of my close friends found their soulmates.” 

Eleanor briefly thought back to Jason and Janet and immediately knew that was not going to be her relationship. She loved them but just… no. From there, she had other friends but they didn't have soulmates either. 

“Yeah, me neither,” she agreed. “But I mean, I’m  _ sure  _ we’ll be fine.” She reached out to take Tahani’s hand. “After all, we are soulmates.” 

Tahani chuckled, as confident as ever, but she definitely blushed. “That we are, darling.” The sunlight made her skin —her gorgeously perfect skin—seem to sparkle. Each second that passed just made Eleanor fall more and more in love. 

Tahani was beautiful, there was no other way to see it. But it was a different kind of beautiful than what she was used to. Eleanor had seen flawless models and entrancing media stars but none came close to Tahani’s shine. Eleanor saw her differently than she did when she thought of actresses or models. 

She was physically flawless in every way but that wasn't what stood out to her. Her personality; caring, kind, sometimes clueless but fierce, was what dragged her in. Maybe it was the soulmate bond but if that was the case, Eleanor did not mind falling in love with someone like her. 

The look in Tahani's eyes only said the same right back to her. 

She hastily cleared her throat. “Right, um, so… yeah, we're soulmates but we only met. I hardly know you. We need to change that.” 

Tahani nodded earnestly. “Of course, of course, of course! It’s a lovely day outside, Let us have a nice chat.” 

So they did. Time passed but Eleanor hardly felt it. One second it was morning and then the sun was setting in the background. 

She relaxed on the grass, lying face to face with Tahani. They moved a few hours ago, opting to take in their surroundings and the green grass. It’s never felt so nice just to relax in the sun. 

“I must admit, skydiving is  _ not  _ my thing,” Tahani rambled on, talking about events in her life that seemed trivial to her but to Eleanor, she sounded crazy. “However, my good friend, Ariana, insisted we go; and how could I say no?” 

“No, you definitely couldn’t,” Eleanor answered. It was only part sarcasm but Tahani didn’t notice. 

Most of what she was saying was nonsense, rambles about all these famous friends of hers. She didn’t doubt that they weren’t true, Tahani of all people would know them, but it was so surreal. It was like listening to a tv show if it was famous and true. 

She liked listening to Tahani talk anyway. The sound of her voice soothed her. 

Eleanor, an insanely selfish person who admittedly was trying to be better, liked listening to someone talk. It shocked her the moment she realised but that was why they’re soulmates. 

When Eleanor talked, she couldn’t keep her eyes off Tahani. Warmth was reflected back in the rich brown, soft and tempered. It was quickly becoming one of her favourite colours. 

She could have stayed for hours with her but time was moving too quickly and the chill of night was settling in. She knew she had to leave soon. 

“I really hate to say this… but I need to get home soon. My roommate will lose his head if I’m not back.” Chidi cared too much for his own good. 

“I can drive you home,” Tahani said immediately. “It wouldn’t be a bother.” 

While that was wonderful, Eleanor hesitated. Here they were in Tahani’s gorgeous mansion while Eleanor lived in a small house on the outskirts of town. She didn’t like to compare sizes but she was very outmatched. 

_ Would Tahani even care? _ Her mind spoke to her gently, coaxing the ingrained nerves to relax.  _ And even if she did, do you?  _

She lived where she wanted because she did. It was her life. And her soulmate was a part of it so she’d have to accept it. 

“That would be great,” Eleanor said. 

A butler was in the garage but Tahani waved off his offer to drive. She wanted to drop her off herself, properly. As they walked by, Eleanor caught his arched eyebrow of surprise. Amusement creased his brow before he went to open the door. 

“Fork, this is a cusy car,” Eleanor exclaimed, wiggling about in her seat. The car was sleek and shiny from the outside but from the inside was crazy cool. She could only dream of cruising around town in it. 

“Do you like?” Tahani asked as she started up the engine. “I don’t know much about cars myself but this is one of my favourites.” 

“Like it? This is awesome!” 

Tahani laughed softly, tapping at the touch screen. “Type in your address.” 

Eleanor did, the gentle voice shoving away all embarrassment she felt. Tahani didn't comment but smiled and started driving. 

They sat in comfortable silence, the last of the sun's rays catching them as Tahani drove. Eleanor gazed out the tinted windows, sighing. Only yesterday she'd been complaining about how empty her life was and now she couldn't remember how that felt. It was… sensational. 

“Eleanor!” Chidi was standing in the doorway of their home, one hand raised. The emotion on his face was both of relief and shock. Relief towards her and shock towards the car and the woman driving it. 

“Hey, nerd!” Eleanor called. “Miss me?” 

Chidi blinked as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "I… is that…?" He short circuited. 

“Here,” Eleanor scribbled her number onto a scrap of paper. “Text me?” 

Tahani took the paper, neatly folding it and placing it in her pocket. “I’d be most happy to do so.” She smiled shyly. "I guess, goodbye then?" 

Eleanor grinned, kissing her cheek. "Not for long. I'll see you soon." 

"Yes. Most definitely." 

Eleanor climbed out of the car, closing the door with appreciation. While obviously not important, she could really get used to having a rich partner. She waved goodbye as Tahani pulled away. 

Chidi appeared at her shoulder, still slightly shocked but ultimately recovered.“Come on in, you have a lot things to tell me. Was that Tahani Al-Jamil?” 

Eleanor grinned. “Where do I even begin?” 

**Author's Note:**

> For info on updates, please click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/profile).


End file.
